


Charlie's Angels

by SkyEverett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Supernatural Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEverett/pseuds/SkyEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what Charlie thought of in her last moments and what Charlie's heaven would be like.  R.I.P. Charlie.  The Fandom will miss you dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Angels

   She was prepared to die for them, she knew.

   She was prepared to die for Sam and Dean Winchester, the two brothers she wished she had.  She didn’t say those words to Rowena’s face, but she might as well have.  She was pretty sure that evil witch had gotten the message.

   And in the moment when her pursuers finally caught up to her, she found a difference between her and Rowena: she would die for her family.  And family doesn’t end with blood.  Her blood family was dead.  Sam and Dean were the only family she had.

   In her last moments, she didn’t think of running.  Despite Sam and Dean’s desperate pleas for her to give up the decoding for the Codex, she couldn’t do that.  She couldn’t break her promise to Sam, and she couldn’t give up something that she knew could lessen Dean’s pain.  She had made a promise to Sam to help Dean, and she knew she had to follow that promise through to the end.

   She fought as hard as she could.  She used her teeth, her nails—anything she had to keep herself alive.

   Even when she stabbed her little knife through her pursuer’s ribs—a blow that would have killed any normal man—she was thrown aside like a rag doll.  And when he pulled her knife out of his own ribcage and kicked her into the bathtub to make sure she stayed down, she lashed out.  She didn’t want to die, _she didn’t want to die._   She had finally found friends who believed in her and family that cared for her.

   “You’re a tough one, girlie,” the man had said.  “But not tough enough.”  And then the knife had entered her stomach and the pain was too much to handle.

   She had heard that life flashes before one’s eyes as they die.  She thought she couldn’t relive her life over, not again.  She couldn’t go through her horrible childhood and her mom dying all over again.  Her nerdy life, full of Harry Potter, Star Wars, the Hobbit…that was her only solace.  Rowena had been right about that.

   Instead, she saw the faces of her friends.

   Castiel.  Even though he was an awkward little dork, she and Cas had an instant connection.  Though she didn’t know him well—practically just met him—she could see that he cared for her.  He was friends with the Winchesters, and he was happy to welcome her into the family.  Her little angel BFF.

   Sam Winchester.  Such a sweet, understanding guy.  He understood her nerdy-ness when Dean had no words for it because he had a little of it in himself.  And God, when the three of them watched _Game of Thrones_ together…that was probably the best night of her life.  Especially when Sam said he would read the books.

   Dean Winchester, tough as nails.  He had been the one person who’d never let her down, who had helped her through so much.  He laughed in the face of danger and put a blade through anything that dared hurt her, even when she didn’t really need his help.  She would die for him, and she had proved it, just now.

   They were more than just her family, she finally realized.  They were her guardian angels.

   And as her life bled out and dripped down the sides of the bathtub, Celeste Bradbury closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

   “Celeste?  Celeste, is that you?”

   Charlie opened her eyes and blinked a few times.  She was in an unrecognizable house, but it was decorated with all of her favorite things: Tolkien posters, Star Wars figurines, even her old Hermione figurine was there, resting on a shelf with all the rest.  In one room, she had all the merchandise she had obsessed over for…well, most of her life.  In the room opposite that one, there sat her laptop, the one she just destroyed in that bathroom—how long ago was it?  Well, it didn’t really matter, did it?  It sat there, bright with life, and she couldn’t wait to sit down and start hacking away, but…whose voice was that?

   “Celeste?”

   “Yes…?” she answered.  She knew this voice, but…could it be…?

   A woman came down the stairs in front of her.  She knew this woman; it was the woman that had read _The Hobbit_ to her all those years ago, the woman who went brain-dead in a car crash because of her, the woman that she paid so much to keep alive, the woman to whom she had read _The Hobbit_ to before she had pulled the plug herself.

   “Mom?” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

   “Oh, Celeste,” replied her mother, enveloping her in a hug.  “You’re _here…”_

   Charlie had forgotten what her mother’s hugs were like.  And this one was better than all the hugs she had ever received in her life.  This one brought the truth crashing down on her: she was dead, and she was in heaven.  But her mom was here with her.  And after a lifetime of struggle, Charlie could hug her mom again. 

   She was home.  She was finally home.  And she couldn’t be happier as she heard one of her favorite songs playing in the background…

 

_I’m walkin’ on sunshine, whoa_

_I’m walkin’ on sunshine, whoa_

_I’m walkin’ on sunshine, whoa_

_And don’t it feel good!_

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm going to miss Charlie so freaking much...it hurts me to see her go. I'm not a sentimental person, so I didn't cry at her death, but it struck me to the core of my feels and my being to see her lying there, in the bathtub, with the blood and the knife on the floor. She went down fighting, I refuse to believe otherwise. And people keep giving the writers hate for killing her off, but I say that was good writing right there. A good TV show always needs a death that makes people's hearts stop. Charlie is now added to my list of characters that had heart-wrenching deaths.
> 
> We love you, Celeste Bradbury. We always will.
> 
> And we know you know.


End file.
